


Off The Chain

by YogurtTime



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Dangerous Cat, Implied Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YogurtTime/pseuds/YogurtTime
Summary: Maru hopes this doesn't awaken anything.





	Off The Chain

 

 

“Ah, dammit!” Maru curses, wincing as the crash of metal clothes racks shakes the room.

Once someone knocks down a rack of concert costumes, they’re looking at a glitter bomb of a disaster, _sand dunes_ of glitter on the stone floor, just one horrible rainbow dust desert storm of sparkles.

Maru clicks his tongue, staring down at the imploded mess of their storage room. He’d only bumped into the one while removing his jacket. He imagines it was exhaustion, third concert so far and he’s already getting that post-tour brain crash. Now he stands there, looking bitterly at his little domino effect of metal racks, feathers and sequin-covered textile that would have once made a very natural looking ensemble had they not been subjected to this glittery fate.

The door of the storage room clicks open and Junno peeks in, hair still fluffy from his dryer. He holds up his costume on a hanger, looking a bit put-out at the pile of coats, trousers, and feathers in the middle of the room and the settling cloud of glitter to go with it. “Nice one,” Junno says, making sarcasm sound like a more-value-for-lower-prices car ad.

“This’ll take forever to pick up,” Maru mutters faintly. “I’m too exhausted for this.” He kicks vaguely at a clump of feathers rolling toward him.

Junno looks at the costume in his hand decisively and after a brief pause, bends and lays it neatly on top of the messy pile. “Well, good luck,” he says, backing away.

Maru glares. “Just for that, you’re helping me clean this up.”

Junno’s face falls as he doubles his steps back toward the door. “Oh no no, I have a…a thing.” He grabs the door knob.

“You never have a thing after a concert,” Maru snaps, frowning deeply. “No, I expect you to stay and help out of the goodness of your heart.”

Junno’s long frame sags with distress. “Nakamaru~” he whines, arms out with supplication.

“Out of the _goodness. Of. Your. Heart._ ” he reiterates succinctly.

Junno gives a brief reluctant squirm, looking at Maru with big, wet eyes as Maru stares very steadily back. There’s no way he’s doing this on his own and certainly no way he’s letting Junno walk out of here with that idiotic look on his face.

“Well?”

Junno says nothing, getting to his knees and grabbing a handful of coats. Maru can’t put his finger on it, but he just feels gratified and much more at ease about cleaning up this disaster. He pushes one of the racks upright and begins grabbing hangers.

“This is cool,” Junno remarks moments later and Maru, up to his elbows in shirts, raises his eyebrows at Junno. Junno’s grinning from ear to ear and brandishing a military hat, having clearly forgotten he’s been coerced into this.

“Is that…” Maru begins slowly.

“Dangerous kitty’s hat,” Junno supplies smugly. Offering nothing besides that, he hops into the pile, digging through. “Did he already put it all away?”

Maru watches a bit inadvertently, looking at the military hat clutched in Junno’s hand. Koki really did go above and beyond to make that look real. All got up in his boots, tight-tapered jacket, opened on his chest and there, that hat. The brim glimmers like it’s winking at Maru saucily. Maru sighs reprovingly.

“Don’t tell me you’re digging up the rest of it…”

“It’ll bother me if I don’t,” is Junno’s reply.

Maru doesn’t get him. His muscles ache. As Junno rummages, he drops on the pile back to the door as well, shoving sleeves aside to make a temporary nest. They’ll be scolded pretty nastily if anyone walks in, but Maru’s too exhausted to care.

Maybe they’ll clean up this mess for him.

Junno lets out an uncharacteristic snicker. Maru looks over, shaking some stray sequins off his cuffs. “What’re you even doing?”

“I…found the chains,” Junno says gleefully, tossing the hat to Maru so he can use both hands to tug the collar attached to its chain from the pile. It clinks and rattles as he yanks it free.

“Ah…” Maru says softly.

“Hot, huh?” Junno remarks, wrapping one chain over his shoulder as he goes to digging through the rest of the mess.

“Mm,” Maru says as neutrally as he can manage.

Koki had worked those things on stage. Maru’s seen it in rehearsal all the way up to the actual performance. He’d wondered again and again what Koki was expecting to accomplish getting people worked up from watching him yanking chains, writhing sexually on stage and growling like that.

“Sometimes Koki sits on my back and tugs my collar ‘til I’m gasping for air,” Junno informs him and Maru turns and stares at him, jaw-dropping a little.

“Um, what?”

Junno’s eyes narrow as he leans sideways, propped on his elbow, cheek resting on his palm. “He calls it wrestling…”

“That’s…”

Junno seems unfazed as he plays his fingers over each link, smiling a little smugly to himself. “I go kinda crazy when he growls, don’t you?”

Maru does. “Highly inappropriate,” he mutters instead. When did the room get so warm?

Junno laughs a little, pulling the chain by its end, leaning forward as it drags against his neck and his eyes slip shut like he’s living in a vision. Something about the way he has his fingers looped through it and the force he uses to just pull has Maru shifting uncomfortably. Junno makes a soft, elated noise, long legs stretching out as he drops his head back on the clothes, lips parting when the last link of the chain rolls down his chest. Maru can’t stop staring.

“What are you doing?” Maru feels he asks this a lot when he’s with his band mates namely Junno. He watches as Junno sits up, spreading his knees and winding the chain over his forearm, clutching the end of it so it twists a deep impression on his skin while his left hand slips along the waist of his jeans.

“Taguchi,” Maru says a bit louder, perhaps in a higher tone. “ _What are you doing_?

“Hm?” Junno says on the edge of his breath, fingers pull at the button of his jeans and Maru’s palms go clammy as he considers his options. He can’t very well reach over and stop Junno from…doing what he’s doing. He could leave…

Seconds pass and Maru’s still very much sitting there, watching the way Junno’s skin goes pink under the dig of the chain links, the way his tongue slips out briefly and wets his lower lip and the deep brown of his lashes pressed under shut eyes while his hand disappears into his open jeans.

“You’re aware I’m still here right?” Maru says, curling his knees up to his chest and glaring fiercely at Junno’s arm beginning to flex under the chain. The veins of it stand out stark as his left hand in his jeans begins to slip in and out, fingers grasping around a now visible bulge in his briefs. Maru’s mouth is dry and--god help him--he can’t stop staring.

“Yeah,” Junno whispers, eyes still shut. “Sorry, just need to—“

“And you’re going to keep going?” Maru continues disbelievingly. “With me just sitting right beside you like this?!”

Junno tips his head in Maru’s direction, opening one eye in a maliciously glittering sliver. “I wouldn’t mind if you helped, you know,” he says, mouth curved in a rather cruel expression. “Out of the goodness of your heart?”

From his neck to the tips of his ears floods with heat and Maru glances back at the still shut door nervously. “You know this is harassment! I hope someone walks in and yells at you.”

“I hope it’s Koki,” Junno retorts in a new tone, breath hitching as he places his wrapped in chain right hand over the inside of his thigh, beginning a shameless rub of metal on the fabric. “I hope he punishes me.”

Maru swallows. “Wh-wha…?” he says, and his voice has left him.

“Koki gets so mean when he’s upset…” Junno groans.

Every single thing Junno’s been saying easily floods Maru’s mind with a new world-shaking image. Of course…it’s not too difficult for Maru to guess what Junno’s thinking of. In Junno’s usually depraved fashion, Maru’s sure he’d come up with all sorts of situations involving Koki.

Maru’s no fool. He’s certain Junno thinks Koki would smile that smile he gets as he drapes him in chains, winding leather cuffs about wrists and that he’d look so coy as he tightened them to chafing point, would utter the sweetest things in his ear.

Yes, yes it’s like Junno is _perfectly transparent_. Maru can just _see_ it. So shameless! Junno would be imagining that Koki straddles him, pulls the chain around his neck until he’s a little scared and choking. He’d start to rock his hips, grinding until he’s aching and hard and whining for more because it’s just pure torture…

Oh.

Maru lets out a shuddering breath, squeezing the coats beneath him with his fists as he feels image after image swirl a new heat up his veins. Well, dammit. Maru shuts his eyes and tries to think of everything else but Koki’s small, pretty fingers twisting the small chain links over his hand. Junno moans out a growl, though, and Maru glances over out of the corner of his eye, watches as Junno goes so slow, savouring the image in his head and Maru’s got one of his own…

He feels the tightening of the front of his slacks and utters a resigned groan. “You…” he vows bitterly at Junno.

When Junno’s eyes open, they’re dark, black-pooled pupils and hunger. He shifts his thighs to tug his jeans further down and Maru rests his fist on his own thigh, not daring to move. He stares on bated breath as Junno pulls himself out. He’s unrestrained, fully erect and the head of it is deeply-flush. As his fingers close on the head, Maru sees it gleaming with pre-ejaculate, slicking his palm. “Ah,” Junno hisses next, squeezing and releasing, palm skirting up the underside, veins pressed down with the rush of his hand.

Maru darts a look at the door once again, but it remains shut and silent. He coughs, tugging a little on the sides of his slacks, trying to calm down. He’s aware of Junno glancing at him through blurred, dark eyes. He can’t believe this is happening and winces a bit as he feels the friction graze over the side of his dick, stretched fabric and pure heat.

Finally he turns to Junno, glaring. “This never leaves this room,” he snaps, screwing his own eyes shut, stretching out to unzip his slacks.

“I’ll do you one better,” Junno whispers, and there’s the creak of the stiffer coats and clothing under Junno’s weight as he leans up into Maru’s space, hand brushing over his upper thigh within seconds. The scent of Junno’s cologne floods right around him and Maru involuntarily arches when fingers brush the front of his trousers, catching at his zipper.

He panics and grabs at Junno’s wrist. Junno’s gaze flickers up to his and his expression is so unassuming and cautious that Maru is aware of his own heartbeat in his ears and the silence of the room and the soft flow of Junno’s breath as he stretches out beside Maru, touching over coarse dust of hair to the very hilt of his dick.

“God,” Maru hisses, letting go of Junno’s wrist and gasping when fingers plunge in and curl around him. “Qu-quick then.” He can only think to command as Junno’s leg casts over his and a hand--still slick-- slips up his dick, bringing him out and palming the head.

Junno’s hand is strong, and stripes up Maru in sure strokes with a hesitant rhythm. Maru’s head falls back against the costume pile as Junno bows his head, pursing his lips, dropping a trail of saliva into the opening of his fist. It’s perfect, each slide like blossoming electric up his legs and shaking him through his middle. Maru shudders and reaches up to clutch Junno’s shoulder, marvelling at the moisture of Junno’s hot palm and the renewed speed. His moans and Junno makes a encouraging sound, shifting closer.

Maru turns his face to the side, towards where Junno is close and his fingers play along the ridges of the chain loops, feeling them rigid and tight to Junno’s skin, shivering at Junno’s earthy, pleading gasp. He’s bucking up into Junno’s fist as his hand drifts lower and Junno’s little “ _please_ ” just weakens him. He gets his hand around Junno’s erect dick, somehow feeling a crash of new pleasure riddle through him.

Maru slides his fist to the tip, thumb and index finger over the cluster of veins beneath the head, watching Junno make a desperate, helpless sound. He pauses to lick his palm, pooling saliva at the tip of his tongue before grabbing for him again.

“Mmm…” Junno moans, looking at him in just this filthy way and it sets something off in him immediately, making all of him feel so raw.

His hips cant upward as Junno speeds up, and he rocks forward into Maru’s fist. It feels like each squeeze on Junno’s is echoed on his own and Maru’s trembling. Junno looms over him and his legs spread, panting just spaces away from Junno’s mouth.

He mutters all these half-phrases, nearly against Junno’s soft lips, moaning as Junno squeezes become more urgent. “That—right—like that,” he gasps and Junno nods, eyes shut, rocking faster. They’re rolling their hips, Junno down and Maru up until he feels his stomach start to clench. Junno closes his mouth over his for a brief second on the beginning of one, seething groan of, “Yes,” and Maru clutches the end of the chain on Junno’s arm, pulling just on the end of it, tugging him hard, feeling like a perfect catastrophe.

When he comes, he yanks Junno into his mouth, sweeping his tongue over Junno’s biting lips. He thinks he swears something when it’s almost so good it’s painful, soft yes’s in the full space beneath his lip. The chain clinks against the clothing above them when Junno grabs to hang on, still rutting downward. When he comes to pieces, he looks empty and perfect all at once, mouth going slack and body stretching, rattling with his gasp, body quivering into a splayed mess.

They both still on Junno’s frozen gasp and Maru curls in, still trembling into aftershocks. watching the room cave back in on him, awareness settling in again. Junno hums a sated sigh and Maru blinks at him in disbelief as he brings fingers to his lips, licking like it’s a treat.

“What…” he begins. He means to say ‘what is wrong with you’ but the sight is so scintillating he’s quite afraid to voice anything more. Instead he reaches over and unwinds the chain from Junno’s arm, watching the twitch of Junno’s features as he flinches. Maru feels a little thrill and thinks how that’s perhaps what all that wrestling with Koki is about. He guesses he’d probably ‘wrestle’ Junno into chains too if it meant seeing that startled, hungry pained look more often.

Maru sits in his own horrible second of silent horror. And he’d thought _Junno_ was depraved…

 


End file.
